1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air gap faucet for attachment to mounting structure, and more particularly to an air gap faucet having a valve body located within and separable from a faucet housing for inspection and maintenance of the valve body and related components without disconnection of associated water conduits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Faucets of the type to which the present invention is directed are auxiliary faucets mountable to existing mounting or sink structure for association with a reverse osmosis or "RO" system. Such a system produces potable water which is carried to the faucet by a potable water conduit. Generally these RO systems also discharge waste water which is carried into the faucet by a waste water inlet conduit. The waste or reject water is typically rather salty, corrosive and is characterized by high total dissolved solids. This water passes through an air gap which is integral with the faucet, and then passes to a waste water outlet conduit that is connected to a sewer line or the like. The air gap prevents back-syphoning of sewage or tainted water into the RO system and is a plumbing code requirement. Plumbing codes usually require at least a one inch air gap, as well as a marking on the faucet designating the height or "critical level" (C/L). The C/L must be at least one inch above the faucet mounting base.
Most prior art auxiliary faucets of the RO type are not easily serviced and almost all require dismantling and separating from the sink structure. Further, their installation typically requires that a relatively large diameter opening b provided in the kitchen sink, in the order of one and a quarter inches to accept the mounting stud and the potable water and two waste water conduits. Providing such a large opening in a porcelain clad cast iron or stainless steel sink is time consuming, costly and potentially damaging to the sink.
The inability to easily service or replace elements of prior art RO air gap faucet fixtures is a particular problem. The conduits defining the air gap path almost always include a metal alloy which is susceptible to corrosion, as well as to clogging by mineral deposits or other foreign matter. Also, prior art faucets generally do not make allowance for the electrical contacts or circuits to be at a sufficiently high elevation so that they will not be exposed to potential flooding during times when the downstream plumbing lines become clogged. Also, these faucets generally do not provide a margin of safety for the air gap spacing during downstream flooding conditions.
Prior art faucets exhibiting the above shortcomings include U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,638, issued to Tomdreau; U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,891, issued to Dreibelbis et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,241, issued to Brown. The maintenance of these and similar faucets requires disassembly and separation from the sink structure. The structure of U.S. Pat. 4,134,419, issued to Richetti, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,753, issued to Thompson are also of interest in this regard.